Candy Barbarian
The Candy Barbarian is a Melee fighter from the prime, sugary steeps of Trove. This class is considered to be a candy-loving barbarian from the sugary-sweet world of Candoria. Crafting Abilities now leaps 4 blocks straight up and crashes down, dealing AoE damage, vacuuming enemies within 3-4 blocks toward you, and applying a brief snare. |detail1 = Enemies are dragged with the player's location, knocking up the same distance and slamming down in succession. |detail2 = Drops Gum Drops per each enemy hit. |detail3 = The appearance is similar to that of splashing milk }} Stat gain per level Note: Candy Barbarian gets '+30% Physical Damage''' and +20% Maximum Health boost at the start without any gear/gems.'' Tactics 'Solo Play' Due to Vanilla Swirlwind, you are best suited for facing multiple enemies at once. Try to keep Eis-Crom Cone ready unless you are against a single target (where swirlwind will heal considerably less). General Tips *Use Sugar Crash to dive yourself into grouped enemies to do damage and to drop rage candy. *Eis-Crom Cone can be used to support your team in team fights. Throw it on as many grouped enemies as possible. *Vanilla Swirlwind applies a tiny knockback effect. Use it to interrupt enemies attacks except the Dream Monster, which can never be interrupted. *A mistimed Eis-Crom Cone can cost you and the team some health and be a massive waste of energy. Skill Usage *A basic, group-damaging combo is to fire off Eis-Crom Cone at the targets, then use Sugar Crash to get into the fight, landing a few normal attacks between, then using Vanilla Swirlwind to split the enemies up so your allies can take them on alone. *While your abilities can heal, you can still use potions. Keep your Flasks filled in case you have no other sustainability to keep you alive. *Eis-Crom Cone and Vanilla Swirlwind cost a reasonably large amount of energy. Do your best to land them on your opponents so they don't go to waste. *Keep yourself in the middle of the fight. Don't split up just to take down the ranged enemies in the backline. *Keep watch of your allies health at all times. Use your Cone to heal them right back up in case they get caught out. 'Teamplay' If playing with multiple Candy Barbarians (as the Sour Candy bonus doesnt stack), try to space your Eis-Crom Cones out in order to maximize group attack speed and increase duration. Be cautious of using Vanilla Swirlwind in the middle of a group of enemies as this can split the group up and make them more difficult to pick off. Try using it whilst on the outskirts of a group of enemies. 'Beware of:' *Same applies to solo play, except more important as the bonus attack speed maintains your team fight presence. Losing it will often result in your enemies ignoring you until it is back up. * Forgoing candies. This will severely hurt your sustainability and attack speed, which, in turn, will make you easier to kill. Costumes Video Gallery TROVE ANIMGIF CandyBarbarian 01 250x250.gif|Basic melee attack Candy_blog_header-720x322.jpg Preview_blog_header-720x3222.jpg File:Candy.jpg Category:Classes Category:Melee Category:Melee User Category:Candoria